Naruto Student of Destruction
by DubstepPro
Summary: Summary in story. Naruto and oc pairing
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Student of Destruction

 **(Hello readers DubstepPro is back and ready to give ya some wonderful reading. So without further ado read the summary and read on. P.S. to further understand Beerus and Whis watch DBZ: Battle of Gods to better understand)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Narutio they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Summary: Beerus the Destroyer of worlds with his assistant/teacher Whis were out just flying around and happened to the planet Hakumei (Naruto's world) and come upon a young Naruto Uzumaki being chased by a mob. Enraged at seeing such a thing Beerus kills the mob and takes Naruto away from the planet taking Naruto's rightful lineage and trains him to be the newest God of Destruction to take Beerus's place. Father-like Beerus, Eventual God-like Naruto Naruto/OC. Also, note that this is before Beerus goes to Earth to find the Super Saiyan God and he will age slowly because since he will be a god eventually so ya know immortality.)**

 _Rasengan "thinking or thoughts"_

 **Rasengan "Demon speech, Jutsu, and Ki attacks"**

Rasengan" Normal speech"

Chapter one: Goodbye Hakumei

(Beerus's home)

On a small planet-like world surrounded by other small worlds we find a large castle like home. Inside we find a tall individual with light blue skin, white hair that looked like he stuck it in a tub of hair gel, a feminine face, maroon robe clothing with a black over clothe with diamonds on it, and a large ring around his neck.

We find the man currently walking up a spiral staircase to the top. An explosion is heard and seen from the top and a piece of debris is seen falling and hitting the lower area of the staircase. The man sighs and continues walking. Walking into a large room filled with hourglasses in bubbles on one of the floating Debris we find something sleeping on a cushion under covers.

"Lord Beerus it's time to get up. Come on now it's been 50 yrs it's time to get up." Said the man to the bundle. Seeing as the person refused to co-operate the man sighed and produced a microphone out of thin air. "And now I will sing you my favorite tune. LAla*ahem*LAAA" said the man until the bundle moved around.

"Don't even think about it Whis" said Beerus who revealed himself, he has an appearance of a large hairless purple bipedal cat with large ears and yellow eyes with a slit in them. The now identified Whis simply just smiled at Beerus.

"Well Lord Beerus it has been 50 yrs so I just woke you up is all. Now go on then I warmed up your bath for " said the now identified Whis to Beerus who simply used one of his legs to scratch behind his ears. "Come now Whis you know I hate baths but, fine whatever I'll be down there soon" said Beerus to Whis who simply smiled and nodded in satisfaction and simply turned to leave.

(DINING ROOM)

We find Beerus and Whis in the dining room with Beerus eating and Whis cutting up some food for Lord Beerus. "So lord Beerus any interesting dreams this time" asked Whis to Beerus who calmly ate.

"Yes nothing of importance to me except for one thing, an image of a planet" said Beerus. "A planet you say well that's strange anything else" asked Whis with a curious tone.

"Yes as a matter of fact a land filled with warriors who could bend elements to their will and a village with a mountain with four faces on it" said Beerus reciting the descriptions from his memory of the dream. "Hm that does sound familiar let's see" said Whis after summoning a staff with a orb on top and a ring around it. He peered into and saw a planet. "Ah here it is it's a planet called Hakumei, and they are quite the people. They use energy similar to ki except instead of spiritual energy they use something called chakra which is life energy. It says that the planet has had three of what they call Shinobi World Wars very bloody I might add." Said Whis before deactivating the staff.

"Well if I dreamt of that planet then there must have been a reason for me to dream of it, Whis how long to get to the village of the planet" asked Beerus to Whis who simply tapped his staff to the ground. "I would say about 20 minutes" said Whis to Beerus whose ears drooped down.

"I hate long flights. Oh well let's just and get it over with" Beerus said as Whis tapped the staff to the ground. "To planet Hakumei" exclaimed Whis. Beerus stuck his right arm into the air, spun around stopped and had his arms in an Egyptian pose. "OH YEAH" yelled Beerus who then grabbed Whis and shot off to the planet not knowing that they would soon change the destiny of one boy

(Planet Hakumei: Konohagakure)

Here we find Konohagakure or The Village Hidden in the Leaves we find the marvelous village having a peaceful night and prospering.

"KILL HIM"  
"GET THE DEMON"  
"AVENGE THE FOURTH"

As peaceful as it can get. Here we find a mob of villagers chasing a young boy no older than 8 years old wearing a torn green shirt and pants wearing open toed sandals. His features slightly tan skin, wild spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and his prominent feature is three whisker marks on each cheek. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Since the day of his birth he has been labeled as a pariah since the Third Hokage let the civilians know of his jinchuuriki status.

"Leave me alone I didn't do anything to you!" screamed Naruto as they finally caught him and started to beat him with pipes and other blunt objects as well as cutting him with sharp objects. "SHUT UP DEMON YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. THIS IS FOR THE FOURTH AND ALL THE OTHERS YOU KILLED!" screamed a villager. Seeing as the boy was on his last string he raised his weapon preparing to finish Naruto until a crushing pressure more fearsome then Kyuubi's slammed down on them. Turning around only for the mob to come face to face with the pissed expression of Beerus and the frowned face of Whis.

"Well what do you think you're doing to this boy hmm?" asked Beerus to the frightened villagers. One got brave and defiantly stood directly in Beerus's face. "We're just teaching this demon a lesson so just mind your own damn business you stupid hairless feli-" what the villager was going to say died when Beerus flicked him in the head knocking his head clean of his shoulders. The others ran screaming shouting about murder as the body was just left there.

"Whis grab the boy and let's leave before I destroy this village for their crimes" said Beerus who was keeping his temper in check. Grabbing the boy Whis and Beerus were about to leave when a old man with a wrinkly face wearing white robes and wearing a hat with the kanji for "fire" on it. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage followed shortly by men with painted animal porcelain masks.

"Who are and what do you want with Naruto" said the old man with authority in his voice can you blame him two unknowns show up kill a villager and are taking the son of the Fourth Hokage so he has a right to be. "I don't have to answer insects like you" said Beerus with a stern tone

"I'm afraid to hear that for I cannot allow you to take that boy he is more important to the Village then you realize" said Sarutobi with the intent to order the men called ANBU to detain the two men when a pressure slammed down upon them making them slam to the floor with sweat dripping down and barley able to breathe

Beerus calmly walked to the aged man who was struggling to his knees when a foot was slammed on his head making him unable to get back up. "Now you listen hear old man I want you to call of the leaders of this despicable village so that I may speak to them about proper caring for their own" Beerus said with a tone of finality while reeling in his ki allowing the men to get up.

" _That pressure was even greater than the Kyuubi's own killing intent!"_ thought the aged Hokage while slowly nodding to the cat-man's request.

"Whis stay with the boy and keep an eye on him and make sure he's no longer to be harmed" ordered Beerus while following the Hokage. Whis nodded and smiled at the command. "Of course Lord Beerus it won't be any trouble whatsoever" said Whis as he carried the boy to a distant area.

(Random training ground)

Whis appeared in a large opening that looked to be some sort of training ground if the wooden posts were anything to go by. Setting the boy down he calmly sat down and meditated to pass the boredom, he doesn't sleep so he needs some way to pass the time. As he was meditating he noticed that the boy was starting to heal himself at an incredible rate as he saw a large gash from a few moments ago on his back become healed showing no scars.

Whis noticed that the boy was waking up and he waited to see what was so curious about the boys healing factor. The ki he sensed was a demonic ki that while strong was not a threat maybe Lord Beerus will learn from the leaders of this village. _"If he doesn't destroy the village first that is."_ thought Whis with a sigh hoping his lord won't get angered by the village leaders.

(Naruto POV)

" _Ugh what happened all I remember was the villagers beating me and then nothing what happened_?" I thought trying to remember what happened. My day started like any other trying to get friends only for their parents to tell me to scram or telling their kids to stay away from me. After that I headed home to stay by myself again for a while. After it was getting dark I decide to walk to visit jiji only to be stopped by people with blunt and sharp objects. I always deal with this stuff by running away but this time I tripped and they started to hit me. I was slowly losing consciousness but before I did I saw two colored burs then darkness.

As I get up I find a strange man with blue skin just smiling at me. Don't know who he is but he obviously saved me, that at least deserves a thank you.

(Normal POV)

Naruto groggily sat up and looked at Whis who was still smiling at him. Finding the man's features strange Naruto did the only sensible thing.

"Who are you mister?" asked Naruto to the man who continued to smile at him. "My name is Whis young man. Now who are you?" asked Whis

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto who had a smile that threatened to split his very face in two with a fox like trait to it. A loud rumbling was heard coming from Naruto who blushed in embarrassment

"Well it seems that you need to eat something" mused Whis while Naruto was getting redder of embarrassment but quickly bounced back with an idea on where to eat.

"I know just the place to go come on dattebayo" yelled Naruto while leading Whis to a place that serves the food of the gods.

(Time skip Ichiraku Ramen: Naruto's POV)

I walk to my favorite place to eat with Whis calmly walking behind with an ever present smile on his that I thought was glued on there. When I approached the stand I push the flap away as Whis follows suit. Once we step inside we are greeted to an appearance of a young girl of about 14 years of age with dark brown hair, large black eyes and fair skin. Once she sees me she gives a bright smile. Her name is Ayame Ichiraku a waitress and cook at the ramen stand.

(Normal POV)

"Naruto it's great to see you dad was wondering when you were coming" said Ayame smiling warmly at Naruto when she noticed a tall blue man behind him.

"Oh hello I didn't notice you there I'm Ayame and you are?" asked Ayame with a slight caution to her tone.

"Please madam call me Whis and it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Naruto's" Whis said

"Hello there Naruto it's good to see you come in time for some ramen" said a middle aged man with a graying hair closed squinted eyes wearing a chef garb and hat.

"Old man Teuchi give us the best ramen tonight I'm feeling hungry today!" exclaimed Naruto with his signature fox-like grin.

"Coming right up Naruto and what about you sir?" asked Teuchi to Whis

"I'll take the same as Naruto please" replied Whis who was excited to try a new type of food, anything new was always exciting to him and he never sleeps so he needs some way to cure the boredom.

" _Hm I wonder how Lord Beerus is handling things right now?_ " thought Whis while praying that Beerus doesn't get upset. Suddenly a massive power erupted that caused many to freeze and go stiff. _"Too late"_

(Council room 20 minutes before)

Beerus walked with the Hokage to the council room while thinking on the demonic presence he felt within the boy when his wounds were healing. As they walked through the council door all of the occupants looked towards their Hokage and see a strange purple hairless cat walking beside him.

The council is made of two sides the civilian and the shinobi. The civilian council handle the civilian side of Konoha while the shinobi council they handle all of the shinobi affairs. The Hokage looks over both of them along with his two advisors (Not going to bother remembering them so this is how they will be named. The names are for the woman is Idiot 1 and the guy is Idiot 2) who give him advice on the matters at hand. The shinobi council is comprised of all the clan heads whom are Hisashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamamanka,

"Hokage-sama what have you called this meeting this meeting for?" idiot 1 asked the Hokage with the others agreeing but at the same time being cautious of the strange looking being in the center

"This is Beerus who has protected Naruto from a mob that tried to kill him again tonight and Beerus with his assistant had saved him by killing one of the villagers" said Hiruzen without any remorse for the unfortunate villager.

The civilian side of the council erupted into hysterics yelling to kill Naruto and Beerus who was slowly starting to lose his temper he was famous for but that restraint was broken when the villager said a very dumb thing.

"Hokage-sama we need to give him to Danzo so he can be turned into our weapon!" exclaimed a stupid pink haired banshee. Which in turn caused the Hokage and the shinobi council to glare hard at them for the shinobi heads were all friends of Minato and Kushina and they would rather be damned then let their legacy be turned into a mindless tool.

Suddenly a pressure that easily dwarfed the Hokage's and the shinobi head's killing intent even that of the Kyuubi's and it all came from Beerus who was downright pissed with his purple deity aura flaring easily being seen by all.

"So you think I will sit by and watch you corrupt the mind of a boy. Who do you think I am some idiot. I AM BEERUS THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS AND GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" yelled Beerus who calmed down and saw that some of the civilians had either fainted or died of heart attack due to the pressure of his aura. Beerus narrowed his eyes and shifted them to a strange individual. The man had bandages covering the right side of his face and right arm with a cast, he also, had dark brown hair with an X shaped scar on his chin. This man was Danzo Shimura rival and former Third Hokage candidate. He was also, the leader of the `supposed` disbanded branch of ANBU known as Root but it was still functional in secret.

"Why don't you stop with that stupid trick of yours under those bandages of yours you old fool" Beerus said with death dripping on his tone. Danzo's eyes widen at hearing this while the Hokage turned his gaze to the old Warhawk.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this? What does Beerus speak of?!" yelled the Hokage as the Warhawk was starting to sweat before shouting" Root to me", suddenly ten blank masked ANBU with cloaks jumped in front of Danzo in a protective guard.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this?!" shouted the Hokage as he threw of his robes revealing his battle outfit. "What needs to be done Hiruzen. You were always soft and Tobirama made the mistake of naming you Hokage. I was always meant to be Hokage not you. Once I kill you and anyone else that stands in my way I will make the Kyuubi brat into the perfect weapon of war HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Danzo with a mad gleam in his eye as he ripped the bandages revealing sharingan eyes in his right eye socket and right arm. This caused Hiruzens' eyes to widen in horror and anger.

"Will you now but the thing is you were trying to control me with those eyes of yours" said Beerus as he disappeared from his sight for a second and reappeared in the same spot but he was holding Danzo's right arm. Danzo widened his eye and turned only to see a bloodied stump and suddenly cried out in pain. The root were shocked at this that they didn't realize until too late they were killed by ANBU loyal to the Hokage before they could retaliate.

"Trying to control me? Hmph, that's blasphemous I guess I'll just destroy you instead" said Beerus as he pointed his finger and a beam of yellow light came from his finger and pierced Danzo through the heart. The man was to surprised to even dodge it. His body slumped to the ground with the rest of his fallen shinobi.

The Hokage looked at all the dead bodies then to Beerus with shock along with the rest of the shinobi council, the civilians were still out of. "Beerus I am sorry for what you had to witness today. I had no idea that Danzo still had his Root still operational" apologized Hiruzen to Beerus who remained calm for the entire thing.

"I must ask does the thing that happened to the boy happen every night?" asked Beerus in a curious tone with a deadly edge to it as well. The tone made Hiruzen and the rest of the shinobi sweat.

"Unfortunately it happens every so often but not every day. I wish I could help him more but as Hokage there is just so much that I can do for him. The only thing I can do is have my most trusted ANBU to watch him but, sadly they still have missions to do so they can't always be there to watch him" said Hiruzen in a somber tone with sadness and anger in it.

Beerus hummed to himself thinking on what to do until he had thought come to him. "Hiruzen tell me where the parents of the boy?" asked Beerus

"Can we talk in my office with Naruto present, I believe I've kept his heritance a secret long enough and it's time for me to correct that mistake. This meeting is adjourned ANBU take the civilian council to the hospital to make sure that the fools are still alive?" asked the Hokage getting a "Hai Hokage-sama" from them.

" _Whis bring the boy to the Hokage's office now"_ thought Beerus knowing that Whis heard him and will do exactly what he said.

(Hokage Office)

Whis and Naruto walked into the Hokage's office greeted to the sight of Beerus and the Hokage whom Naruto merely smiled at. "Hey jiji what's up ready to give me that hat yet? Hey, who's the strange looking cat man jiji?" asked Naruto with a curious tone with all three occupants having different reactions. Whis covering up his mouth to stop himself from giggling, Hiruzen mouth agape and sweating, and Beerus had a twitching eye.

"Naruto this is one of the men who saved you Whis was also one as well. But Naruto I asked Whis-san bring you here to tell you about your parents" said Hiruzen as silence was in the room. Naruto had a shaking form with wide eyes.

"W-w-what do you mean you said you never knew my parents" said Naruto with a shaky voice causing Hiruzen to frown in sadness.

"Yes Naruto I did say that only to protect you your parents had many enemies and if they found out that you are their son, they would send assassins after you and wouldn't stop until you were dead" said Hiruzen while now flinching at Naruto's glare.

"SAFE HOW WAS NOT TELLING ME SAFE. FINE, I CAN SEE HOW THAT WOULD ENDANGER ME AS YOU SAID BUT ALL I WANTED TO KNOW IS IF THEY LOVED ME AND NOT HATE ME ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS IF THEY TRULY CARED ABOUT WAS THAT EVEN TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR. EVERYDAY I HAD TO WONDER IF MY PARENTS EVEN CARED ABOUT ME OR IF THEY ABANDONED ME. I NEVER ASKED TO BE LIKE THIS I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN WITH THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE SEALED INSIDE OF ME!" yelled Naruto while Hiruzen and the hidden ANBU were shocked that he knew of his jinchuuriki status.

"Naruto how long have you known about the Kyuubi for?" asked a weary Hiruzen while giving the handsign to tell the ANBU to leave them.

"Ever since I was six when I was getting beaten within an inch of my life like all the other times" sneered Naruto causing the Hokage to bow his head in sadness. Hiruzen got up and walked to the portrait of the Fourth Hokage he then moved the portrait which revealed a safe. Dialing in the right code the safe opened inside was three scrolls two of them were normal sized scrolls but the other one was the size of an arm.

Walking to them Hiruzen gives Naruto a letter from a secret compartment in his desk. Naruto opens the letter and begins to read it:

 _Dear Sochi,_

 _Firstly I'm your dad if you haven't already been told my name is Minato Namikaze: Fourth Hokage, husband, and your dad. I would like to first say I am terribly sorry for the burden I placed on you and I don't blame you if hate me for it and one day hope you can forgive me. Naruto when I learned I was going to be a father I was so ecstatic I felt like bouncing off the walls in happiness and your mother was so happy she sang you lullabies even when you were still in her tummy. Kushina Uzumaki your mother was the greatest woman in my life, she came from Uzushiogakure who had to come here after her home was destroyed in the Third Shinobi War and lived in our village our first sight of each other was rough at first but we went past that became friends, fell in love and I was happy she was nicknamed The Red Hot Habanero for her temper and strength. I was waiting for the chance to be a family with you and your mother but unfortunately the Kyuubi is fast approaching and I have to use the Reaper Death seal to seal the beast inside of you and don't think yourself as a demon Naruto you are the containor while the beast is your prisoner. Naruto I couldn't ask any other parent to give up their child it wasn't the kind of person I was. Naruto I have faith in you that you will use the fox's power and control it but also destroy the hatred in it like Kushina wanted to do. Oh and one more thing find a girl when you're old enough find one with a spastic temper but loving personality like your mother. Your mother and i both love you Naruto. Kushina wasn't able to write you a letter but she wanted me to express her love to you. She said "Good luck my little maelstrom."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your father Minato Namikaze_

 _P.S. inside the two small scrolls are instructions on how to use my famous techniques the Hirashin and the Rasengan. The big one has all of the ninjutsu me and Kushina know of, your mothers kenjutsu and taijutsu, and my knowledge and instructions on all Fuinjutsu techniques. Good luck sochi._

After reading the letter Naruto was crying tears of happiness of finally learning that his parents loved him and cared for him. While Naruto was wiping away the tears Beerus was talking to the Hokage.

"I want to take Naruto off the planet to train him" bluntly said Beerus while Hiruzen and Naruto were shocked that he would ask this. "Why do you want to train him for?" asked Hiruzen to Beerus while Whis in the background just smiled his typical smile.

"Naruto obviously won't be able to have a peaceful life here in the village that's why I want to watch over him and train him. This boy has the chance of maybe surpassing even me if trained and if he wants to come back to this planet then he can but this is all up to him" said Beerus

Everyone looked to Naruto who was just listening to the conversation with wide eyes and thinking hard, after thinking for a bit he suddenly looked to all of them. "I want to go with Beerus-sama and train; even though I want to be Hokage the village won't let me even if I tried. But I can still be great" said Naruto with pure determination in his eyes causing the Hokage to smile and think _"Minato and Kushina, he truly is your child"_

"Very well then Naruto is there anybody you want to say goodbye to?" asked the Hokage. "No there is only the Ichiraku's and I don't want them to be sad but, can you tell them about my decision to them Jiji?" asked Naruto

"Of course Naruto" said the aged Hokage

"Well Lord Beerus I say it's time for us to go then we have to bring Naruto to his new home" said Whis to Beerus who only groaned at the long flight back. "Alright let's just get this flight over with, hang on tight kid" said Beerus as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Whis's shoulder as well as Whis having the scrolls under his free arm they teleported to Beerus and Whis's home.

When they were gone the Hokage thought to himself _"Naruto I hope you are happy with the new life you will have, I know your family would"_ while he smiled and looked at the portraits of the past Hokages who seem to be smiling at his decision.

 **(GODDAMN that rewrite was a pain in the ass but it was well worth. Thanks to all my reviews I was able to rewrite it and make it better than before so thank you all for making this possible and encouraging me to continue on with the story.)**

 **This Story is dedicated to my mom. May you rest in peace, I love ya mom**


	2. Chapter 2

**The poll is officially closed and the readers have decided...Female Majin won by two votes that was damn near close it was. Don't know when or how Naruto will meet a female Majin he just will and i will think on an idea how when i am writing CH 2 of this story. so thank for doing my poll and have a good day.**


End file.
